Aliens vs Jason
by Zillaalien
Summary: When a group of teens try to camp on an unknown planet in the future they find legendary camp killer Jason Voorhees. But he has got competition in both xenomorphs and Ellen Ripley.Warning vilionce.
1. Capture

-1(-1Disclaimer- I do not own the following characters.

Xenomorphs(aliens), Jason Voorhees, Ellen Ripley, Or the Colonial Marines. The Jason is

the one from Jason goes to hell and the Aliens are from the movie Aliens.)

Story- Cpl. Stevenson raised up his pulse rifle at the tree branches pointing at the noise. It was impossible how silent this monster was. "Jason is hunting me" Stevenson thought. He had to keep his guard up until the reinforcements arrived. Then a almost completely unheard _crack_ sound filled the marines ears. Turning around he pointed his gun right into the blank space behind him. It was driving Stevenson crazy that he could be killed without anyone caring. After all no one would care about a colonial marine. Than he saw a glimpse of white in the dark nothingness. A large boom hit the air as the Cpl. fired his grenade launcher at the mysterious figure. The only problem is that he didn't hit anything. Than Jason made his move. He threw his machete right into the Cpl's chest. The lifeless carcass hit the ground with a large chattering of gunfire. Jason came out of the shadows to retrieve his machete. Then he looked to the air. A large sky vehicle came down to the lake. Jason retreated to the shadows to kill the new intruders. The group of marines came out of the dropship with great caution. The subject had already killed a group of Colonial marines. This group was determined to capture Jason for the weapons division. They looked around the forested area and saw Cpl. Stevenson's dead body. They looked around the area to see if Jason was still around. The group headed towards the cabins. When they entered the saw the bloody mess which Jason left behind. The darkness of the night gave them an eerie feeling. It would be hard to locate Jason. It seemed like hours had passed by in the minutes before they finally encountered Jason. He threw a machete into a colonial marine and seemed to vanish. The colonial marines stayed put not moving for Jason would come for his machete. They were right. He jumped down from a tree and took the group Sgt. By the throat. The marines aimed their guns at Jason daring him to kill the Sgt. Jason threw the Sgt. Into several marines but fell back about ten feet when the pulse rifle rounds hit his chest. They proceeded to capture Jason in a net that was made with a titanium alloy. Then they locked him up in a cage which he couldn't escape. Walking back to the dropship the Sgt. Called up the Weyland-Yutani biological weapons division. After they finally picked up the phone his first two words were "We got him."


	2. A reunion

-1Chapter 2. Disclaimer I do not own the following characters. Xenomorphs(Aliens), Jason Voorhees, Ellen Ripley, or the Colonial marines.

Story- "You have Jason" said the bio-weapons divisions lead scientist doctor Hays.

Sgt. Connory-"Yeah we have him trapped will be in the station in T-minus 1 hour."

Hays-"See you soon." He than looked up at the xenomorph which he was studying. Finally he

received the opportunity to study Jason Voorhees and his regenitive ability. Looking over to

his partner in the xenomorph studies he gave him the news. The partner was happy that he

could finally see Ellen Ripley's reaction to a recently picked up xenomorph. In a matter of

minutes she was in the same room as the new lead xenomorph scientist.

Perez-"Hello Ellen remember when we first picked you up inside the demolished city of

New York?"

Ellen-"Yes when you showed me the queen of LV-426." She than received horrid memories.

Perez-"Well prepare for another memory." he than pointed to the xenomorph which he was

studying. Ellen looked at it unimpressed.

Ellen-"Wow an xenomorph I have never seen one like that before" she than glared at Perez

and gave him a sarcastic smile.

Perez-"Well I think this one holds a special place in your heart. I will give you a hint why.

the Nostromo." And she realized it was the first Alien she ever encountered. The security had

to pry her away from that area as she was trying her best to kill the original Alien. Than the

drop ship with Jason docked.


	3. Escaped

-1(Disclaimer I do not own Jason Voorhees, the Xenomorphs(aliens), Ellen Ripley, or the Colonial Marines.)

As the drop ship entered the biological weapons division ship with Jason Sgt. Connory smiled at the reward he would get for capturing Voorhees. Jason was locked up in a unbreakable cage and would be only another subject in doctor Hay's get rich quick scheme. The only problem was the rival companies. They would not go down without a fight. Assassins were sent to take out Hay's and all of his colleges. The experiments would be killed as well. Then Sgt. Connory went up to Hay's. Connory-"special delivery." Hay's-"Cut the crap were is he?" Connory-"He will be here in a second(waves his hand to fellow marines as a signal to bring Jason out of the drop ship.) Now what do I get for bringing in this specimen?" Hay's-"A raise and a vacation(signals in fellow scientist to take Jason to room H-03) Now go make sure no one comes into the same room with Jason without my command." Connory-"Yes sir." He than left with the scientist to make sure Jason got to were he was supposed to be. A Cpl came with him holding Jason's machete. That's when the assassins or hitmen made their move. They went onto the docks silently climbing up with their modified space suits. Each holding a pulse rifle and a pistol both with silencers aimed at the marines guarding the bay. In a silent display of nuzzle flashes the marines dropped dead. Then they walked slowly down to the hallway using pulse mines to stop surveillance from detecting them. Some marines came by to fix the systems and the hitmen killed them from a behind attack. But they were finally detected. Alarms went off everywhere as the marines came to take care of the intruders. The marines were smart but they rushed into this battle way to fast. The hitmen set up various traps which killed most of the frontline marines. They made their way down the halls killing all marines in site. When this was happening the original "Alien" spat acid on the walls to his cage. With the help of the others the walls began to melt. Perez looked behind him to the Xenomorph cage and watched in horror as the specimens escaped. The marines found out about the escape shortly after but were too slow to act and pretty soon **all** xenomorphs escaped. They killed some marines while the hitmen didn't know about the xenomorphs and proceeded through the ship. A couple of hitmen entered the room H-03 and killed a couple of marines. They looked at one holding a knife as well as his pulse and shot him dead. They watched as an already decomposed body fell on top of the marine after being released from its cage. After they turned around they saw a group of marines firing at them. The marine group was quickly killed but the decomposed body was gone. Hitman leader-"must be one of Weyland-Yutani's experiments." the other hitmen looked around as no noise was heard. Than Jason threw his machete right thought two hitmen and proceeded to walk towards the group. The shot their pulse rifle's at Jason sending him back several feet. He sat straight up and grabbed the nearest hitman. He crushed the poor man's skull killing him instantly. The last three hitmen watched in horror as he threw the body to the ground. He than grabbed the leader and threw him into the other two. Pulling his machete he came closer towards the group of three stabbing the nearest one with his machete. The last two decided to run but they could not hide. Jason killed one by slitting his throat and snapping his neck. The leader drew his knife and tried to fight off Jason but the idea was really dumb. Jason cut the leaders head off and walked out of room H-03. As this battle was happening the xenomorphs were killing the rest the marines and hitmen. Only a few xenomorphs died in the attack and they were replaced with the new hosts. Ellen Ripley also used this time to escape and went into the docking bay. Their she met Jason Voorhees. The stared at each other looking for any weakness. Than Jason began to walk forward. Ellen kicked him in the head but didn't even damage the killer. Jason threw Ellen across the bay sending her crashing by some ships. Jason slashed at her and got his machete stuck in the ship. She hit Jason again in the head and barely damaged him. Then the ship crashed into an ocean of the nearest planet. Jason was knocked back with so much force he was blown out of the dock. Ellen was blown out as well and landed about a mile away from were Jason landed. The xenomorphs all escaped the ship and began to make their new hive on this forest world.


	4. A new enemy

-1(Disclaimer I do not own the Xenomorphs(aliens), Jason Voorhees, Ellen Ripley or the Colonial marines. Ohh and I hop you enjoy this one.)   
Jason stood up about an hour after his crash into several tree's. The planet he was now on reminded him a lot of crystal lake. It was like a giant nature park since the citizens wanted barley any technology there so they could see how beautiful earth could have been. Ohh and it was beautiful. Jason walked around the area he was in. Not to far away their was a campsite. It was called lake forest green campground. Their were 13 camp consolers their. Their names were Mary, Bill, Charles, May, Lori, Mike, John, Terry, Johna, Kirsty, Angus, Elliot, and Cherry. Mary-"Johna can you get off your lazy ass and help me put up this damn sign." She always hated working with Johna because he would always daydream and completely forget about work. Johna-"Ohh sorry I was well daydreaming." he hated when he forgot about work. Mary-"Yeah that helps." They then finally put up the sign that say's camp forest green. While walking back into the campground Johna thought he saw something large. He than thought he was daydreaming again. Elliot and Kirsty were going into town to get supplies but they came across a man wearing a 20th century hockey mask they stopped. Elliot-"Hi we are consolers from camp forest green do you need a ride." Kirsty-"Elliot stop playing the nice guy routine and tell him to get the fuck out of our way." Jason watched as they argued back and fourth. He was glad that he was wearing new clothes or they would have noticed him better. He stabbed Elliot in the gut with his machete making Kirsty scream. She tried to drive her car right into Jason but Elliot took the keys. Jason started to walk towards her before seeing something unusual. A large black creature jumped through the back of the car and dragged Kirsty along the ground at a very fast pace. Than another one came out of the forested area and hissed at Jason. The Xenomorph saw the dead body at Jason's feet. Jason tried to through his machete into the Xenomorph but it dodged the attack. Jason lunged at the Xenomorph in hope that he could grab the creature and throw him around. The Xenomorph sidestepped the attack and put his tail right threw the black heart of Jason. The Xenomorph stared at Jason completely dumbfounded because Jason didn't die. This worked to Jason's advantage as he pulled the Xenomorph's tail towards himself catching the black horror off guard. The Xenomorph tried with all his strength to pull his tail away but couldn't budge the killer. He than raised his tail with Jason and threw the campground killer right into a tree. The Xenomorph slowly crawled towards the unconscious Jason Voorhees. Jason woke up in a heart beat before the Xenomorph would decapitate him. Jason ducked as the black horrors tail hit a part of the tree were Jason's head used to be. Jason grabbed his machete and looked back to the Xenomorph who's tail was stuck in the tree. He walked slowly towards the struggling Xenomorph. The creature spat acid right on Jason's chest. He made a short grunt in pain as the acid burnt his flesh. Than the Xenomorph took his tail out of the tree and looked at Jason. Jason knew enough about killing to play possum with his newly found enemy. The creature nearly fell into the trap but he was to smart to completely fall for it. The Xenomorph stabbed his tail right into Jason's back and lifted him off the ground. He brought the decomposed human towards himself showing his inner jaw. When he was close enough Jason stabbed his machete right into the Xenomorphs mouth. Acid burnt Jason's hand and melted his machete in a matter of seconds after the attack. The creature screeched in pain before finally dieing. Jason had a new enemy. And It would not die easily. 


	5. So it begins

-1Jason looked at the dead Xenomorph which laid at his feet. Than he walked deeper into the forest area and towards the campground. Johna looked out the window. He saw a glimpse of white move around the tree's. Than he told everybody what happened.

Johna: "Ok guy's I just saw something out there."

Mary: "Shut up Johna nobody wants to hear about your daydreams."

Johna: "No this wasn't a daydream."

Mary: "How come I don't see it."

Johna: "cause it left."

Angus: "Look I will go check ok."

Angus was the tough guy of the group always thinking he was superior to everybody else. This time he would pay for his life of beating up the helpless. In a matter of seconds after he went out the door he shrugged his shoulders signalling that he could not see the figure. While he was coming back Jason snuck up behind him and slit Angus's throat. Several of the consolers screamed in terror as Jason dropped the body and started to head for the cabin. They tried to barricade the doors but that didn't even slow the crystal lake killer down. He busted through the Cabin right beside the barricaded door. Mike tried to fight him but he received a machete in his chest for the trouble. Jason then threw his machete into May pinning her against the wall. When he tried to pull out his machete he realized it was stuck. The surviving consolers left through the hole in the wall that Jason made coming in. After a little bit of running they all stopped in a group.

John: "We all need to stick together to survive this."

Johna: "He will just come for the whole group at once again."

John: "Yes he probably will but we stand more of a chance if we stay together. Now lets try to get to a phone and then we could call the…………….Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Johns cries for help were quickly unheard as the Xenomorph pulled him further from the group. They all watched as the Xenomorphs came closer and closer crawling towards the group. The original Alien looked at Johna. That was the one which he wanted to take back to the hive. Than Jason came out of the shadow's. It was a group of three Xenomorphs but two left to snatch up the running consolers. That left the original Alien with Jason.


	6. Alien vs Jason

-1(Disclaimer-I do not own the characters Jason Voorhees, The Xenomorphs(Aliens), Ellen Ripley, or the Colonial marines. p.s please remember that this is my first story. And I am calling the original Xenomorph from the original movie, Alien.)

Jason and Alien stared at each other not making a move. Alien knew that Jason had killed an Xenomorph before because he could sense the spores. He however was tougher than any Xenomorph except the queen. This is because he had survived around 400 years. Jason looked at the Alien seeing the creature form into a defence posture. Jason tired of waiting made the first move. He swung his machete right at Alien. The extremely old Xenomorph named Alien countered the attack by jumping to Jason's side. Jason found it odd that this Xenomorph wasn't as aggressive as the last one he faced. It was also moving slower. He swung again but missed just like last time. While Jason was making these attack attempts Alien was just studying looking for any hinted weakness. Jason was getting rather annoyed that the creature wasn't giving him a battle but playing around with him. He faked an attack but the creature did not react. It's intelligence was obviously above Jason's and it did not show fear. Jason stood there looking at Alien he was thinking of how to kill it. He swung again and this time he grabbed the Alien in midair. Alien felt the hands of what can be described as death on his throat but didn't flinch jus waited in midair. Jason swung his machete attempting to cut the Alien down the middle but the Alien began his attack. He jabbed his tail right through Jason's arm and right into his neck. Jason looked into what would be the Alien's eyes if he had any. Alien was preparing to use his inner jaw to pound through Jason's skull. Than Jason grabbed the Alien's tail which was in his arm and threw the Alien into a tree. The tail slide right out of the arm while the Alien began his flight right into the tree. Alien felt a couple of branches break as his exoskeleton collided with the tree. Jason began to walk forward as the Alien was getting up. He slashed his machete right towards were the Alien's gut. Even with his hard swing and his sharp machete he still couldn't penetrate the Alien's exoskeleton. This was due to the age of this certain Xenomorph. The Alien used the time that it took Jason to get over his shock to attack. He tackled Jason to the ground and grabbed the hand with the machete. Even with the strength that he had he couldn't pry the machete from Jason's hand. Jason took this time to kick the Alien straight up in the air. He than used all of his strength to jab upward as the Alien was coming down. He actually jabbed through the Alien's hard exoskeleton. Than his new machete just like the previous on melted while in the Alien. It would now be a fist fight. Jason punched the Alien in the side of the head with his non melted hand. When it hit the Alien's head a sickening _THUD _sound was made. The Alien smashed his hand right into Jason's rotting chest punching through what was left of the flesh. Jason grabbed the Alien by the head trying to crush it's skull. The Alien knocked Jason's arms away when he caught Jason off guard and grabbed Jason by the head. He head butted the hockey masked killed knocking him off his feet. Than he jabbed his tail into Jason's gut and sent him into a tree. Jason was still a couple feet off the ground because he went right into a tree branch. The Alien walked his way up Jason while the branch was sticking out of his gut. Jason saw the Alien coming and waited until it was close enough so he could grab the Alien. He did grab the Alien and picked it up in the air. He than threw the Alien right into the branches above. Jason got off the large branch that held him in the air and looked up. The Alien that he was battling seemed to disappear. That was until he turned around and saw the Alien tower above him. He was taller than Jason which Jason was not used to. The Alien picked Jason up in the air and held Jason's neck. The Alien showed Jason his inner jaw as the teeth began to open. Jason made only a little struggle as the inner jaw finally was ready to attack. It pounded right into Jason's skull and came out the back. Jason hit the ground knocked out cold. The Alien thought he was dead and went to catch a camp consular. Minutes later Jason woke up.


	7. Here comes the Calvary

-1(Disclaimer- I do not own the characters Jason Voorhees, the Xenomorphs(Aliens), Ellen Ripley or the colonial marines.)

Jason sat up. He put his only hand that worked on his head. He felt a large puncture would that went right through his mask. Some of his black blood covered what was left of the mask. He quickly got to his feet and looked around the area that he just well lost a battle. It was odd that a creature held him at the bay in melee combat. Of coarse he faced a nightmare demon before but this time it was different. He began to walk forward towards the area he saw the creatures come from. He would need to know how many of these creatures he was dealing with. Meanwhile the camp consolers were trying to escape the Xenomorphs that followed them. It was really useless because the Xenomorphs would come from were they least expected it. Mary had a cell phone on her and called the cops and the army immediately after the encounter with Jason. It was a pity John was too shocked to noticed. The Xenomorphs cornered the survivors in a matter of minutes. The group looked towards the Xenomorphs looking at what would surely be their demise.

Mary-"Now were the fuck is the Calvary when you need them."

Just then some police cars pulled up but these were trained cops. When they got out of the car they were shocked at what they saw.

Cop#1-"What the fuck is that."

An Xenomorph lunged at the cop and pinned him against his car.

Cop#1-"Get this damn thing off me." He than saw the Xenomorph as it grabbed his throat. He couldn't even let out a scream before he was pulled away. His buddy shot at the Xenomorph with a shotgun than turned his attention towards the Xenomorph that was standing near him.

Cop#2-"You want a piece of me you ugly son of a bitch." He fired his shotgun at the Xenomorph. Because it wasn't close enough the shot didn't do anything. Than it lunged at him. It pinned him to the ground making sure he didn't have his shotgun. Than a pistol went off. Johna shot the Xenomorph right in the neck with the pistol. It didn't do a damn thing though. He kept firing at the creature but he couldn't damage it. The Xenomorph knocked out the cop right after the pistol clip ran out of bullets. The creature started to get out of a crouch position showing it's head. Johna looked at the skinny oval shape with the bony lines all in a pattern on the creatures head. It looked at Johna ready to lunge but a light was shined on it. The marines had showed up and were completely armed with pulse rifles and all the other weapons they needed. They were also suspended in the air with a helicopter. The Sgt fired his grenade launcher right at the Xenomorphs chest. It jumped out of the way but was sent to the side because of the blast. The Sgt fired again but this time he hit his mark. He fired several armour piercing rounds into the side of the Xenomorphs head. The creatures died with it's yellow acidic blood spraying all around it. The marines landed the helicopter and began to help out the camp consolers. One of the marines went and talked to Johna.

Marine-"Are you all right sir?"

Johna-"Yeah I'm fine but what the hell are these things?"

Sgt Arone-"They are Xenomorphs." This comment startled Johna.

Johna-"Xenomorphs. Well what about the guy with the hockey mask."

Sgt Arone-"What guy?"

Johna-"The guy was huge he was about 6'3. He wears a old 20th century hockey mask and looks like he has been shot several times."

Sgt Arone-"Well lets try to find this guy later. In the meanwhile lets get you guy's to safety."


	8. Marines vs Aliens

(I should have remembered this a little while ago. BTW I do not own Jason, The Xenomorphs, Ellen Ripley, or the Colonial marines blab blab blab lets get this chapter going. )

Jason walked for one hour straight. When the walk ended he was at the hive opening. Quickly the crystal lake killer was ready to fight an army of monsters. It would be a tough fight. Jason would not back down nor will he quit. Than Jason continued.

Ellen looked around the dark pit of hell that the Xenomorphs called a hive. She was at the beginning of it and already she felt like she had been there for years. There was a feeling telling her to go back. Go far away. Ellen never did listen to that feeling since the Nastromo. She had not felt anything since then. Other than Hicks and Newt. But the bastard Xenomorphs killed them too. Ellen knew that as long as there was an Xenomorph she would never be a person. Heck the Xenomorphs took that away from her too. Ellen pulled out the shotgun that she had picked upon the way there and looked at the hive. She wanted to die with them.

Johna looked to Mary. The rest had went home but the marines had kept those two there. Mainly because there parents were not contacted yet. Johna than spoke.

Johna- "What do you think they are going to do about the Xenomorphs?"

Mary- "Kill them. Why do you ask?"

Johna- "Because those look a lot like nets." He than pointed to the window. It had only a crack of light showing but that was all he needed.

Mary- "My god."

Than Sgt Arone than came into the room. For some reason he knew what was going to happen next.

Johna- "What are the nets for."

Than Sgt Arone didn't answer. He reached for his holster very slowly. The teenagers were better off dead anyway. Though before he could shoot he heard other gunfire.

The Alien had lead a group of Xenomorphs into the military camp. There would be hosts. It would also prove useful to kill off the planets defences. The other Xenomorphs were just as read for battle. Quickly they climber the electric fences than the humans put up. The electricity was shut off because of a certain suicide Xenomorph. The Alien than looked to the humans with there guns. He began to mimic a smile.

The marines sent several shots toward the Xenomorphs with their pulse rifles. Most of the shots missed and those that did hit only hit minor parts of the creatures. The Xenomorphs than began to pounce and drag away the marines. This was before the marines could retreat. They were not prepared for the Xenomorphs.

Johna looked out the crack of light. The marines were being thrown around like potato bags. The Xenomorphs were just massacring them. The marines were trying to retreat but were all cut off. Than he turned around to Sgt Arone. The man looked angry and scared at the same time. John quickly left but saw the most horrible thing.

The Alien than found the one he would take back to the hive. The human was smaller than the others but still would do. The Alien quickly grabbed the human and began to walk away. Than a large man came out of the same building the teenager did. Only he had a gun. The Alien quickly spat acid on the gun. When the human fired it the gun exploded killing the Sgt.

Mary looked at the Xenomorphs as they left. The group had took all the humans they could. She was the only one left. Mary than saw a flamethrower. Quickly she grabbed it and tapped it to a pulse rifle. Than Mary grabbed a shotgun and a SADAR gun. It was not that heavy because the troops had made the material lighter over the past couple years. She would go Xenomorph hunting.

(Hmm things just got a little more interesting.)


End file.
